Befriending An Enemy
by Narutolover206
Summary: Sakura Haruno’s first day of school is going exactly the way she wanted it….until she reaches the bus stop and there lies an evil surprise.


**A/N **Hey guys, this is my first fic! I'm totally excited. But first, let me tell you a very long and confusing origin of this story. Alright….are you ready? Ok, here I go. This story came to me one dreamy night. It was about _me _and _my _enemy and how….okay, I'm not going to tell you the story, but I can tell you that the bus stop part was what was in my dream. The rest of the parts I just made up. So, the dream kept nagging and nagging me to write it down. I mean it haunted me from sleeping until I finally got out my pen and paper and started writing. Of course, I changed the names of me and my enemy or else if my friend ever got hold of it (she thinks I like him) she would make fun of me 'til the day I die. So I named the characters Dylan Rondell and Sydney White-and no I did not copy it from that movie. Actually I had written this story three months before the movie even came out. (I'd like to call myself a psychic-but then again, I would be lieing….or would I….) But anyway, I gave the story to my friend and she loved it and told me to make a sequel 'cuz the first one ended so…..great fully. So, I made a sequel and she also loved that and pleaded with me to make another sequel so that's the one I'm working on right now. My friend told me to turn the story into a SasuSaku. So if Sasuke sounds too happy and preppy blame, my friend because this wasn't meant for a SasuSaku. But please bear with me 'cuz this is my first fic! HOPE YOU LOVE IT!

Summary: Sakura Haruno's first day of school is going exactly the way she wanted it….until she reaches the bus stop and there lies an evil surprise.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto….

**Befriending an Enemy**

"Can you believe we're in the eleventh grade already!" my best friend Ino

squealed beside me.

"I know," I retorted. "It feels just like yesterday we were freshmen at Konoha High. This is so awesome! I heard the guys this year are going to be hot!" I grabbed Ino's arm and we started jumping up and down in excitement.

Today's the first day of school and Ino and I walked up the steep hill to the bus stop. Why do we have to live on such a humungo sized hill? Why couldn't our parents just have bought one of those luxurious houses on the top of the hill? I must admit, Ino and my house are big and luxurious, too, but you can't give people that drive by that I-have-a-bigger-house-than-you-loser glare.

I turned around and admired the beautiful scenery I saw. It was like a Picasso painting. The sky was mixed with the colors pink and red and the rolling mountains at the edge of town turned from a darker green, to a darker emerald color. Houses at the bottom of the hill stood in straight lines like soldiers.

"Wow!" I gushed, fixing my peach-colored sweater over my shoulders and flicked my long black hair behind my shoulders.

"I know," Ino replied beside me. She was also staring at the golden, rising sun. "Come on, we're going to be late for the bus."

We kept walking as I thought of how different everyone would look after a long and boring summer away. All I did over the summer was read a million books, watch TV for fifty hours straight, and sleep until the next morning arrived.

Finally arriving at the small, house-like bust stop, I searched around the small group of people to see if I could recognize anybody.

"There's Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru…"I muttered to myself, naming everybody I knew at the bus stop- wait a minute.

_Who's that?_

There was someone that was being surrounded by girls. I was staring at the most gorgeous looking guy ever! He had raven hair that looked blue and fell over his even blacker eyes. He had pale skin that turned a slight bit darker when he laughed his honey dripping laugh. He wore a black polo shirt that his muscular body, and dark blue pants that had little rip marks that didn't go all the way into the pats to make it looked ripped, but in to the pants to make it look fashionable. He turned around to look at Edna and I and I gasped when I realized who it was.

"Uchiha Sasuke?!" I screeched.


End file.
